A Realization
by Asanzy13
Summary: What if Eponine didnt die at the barricade, what if she started a whole new life with some old friends;) what if Marius finds her and realizes he loves her? if it too late? Can Marius and Eponine ever be together, Will Eponine forgive Marius for breaking her heart? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I've been like really addicted to Les Misérables lately so I've decided to write a short story about Marius and Éponine. I loved them since the beginning and I always felt they belonged together so I hope you like it! Please R&R**

**Chapter 1**

"There's a boy climbing the barricades!" That was really the last solid thing I remember. I was being held in a warm embrace, my vision was going blurry. I was going to die.

"And Rain…" I barely breathed out.

"And rain…" an angelic voice sang in my ear.

"Will make the flowers…" we sang in unison, but I couldn't finish. But I heard a voice before I went. It was distant, but full of such warmth.

"Grow…" I felt a tear gently fall on my cheek, then I fell into oblivion, but what I awoke to was a beautiful sight. It was white everywhere with a bright light that covered and warmed every inch of my body, but then my smile that I had just created upon looking at this beautiful sight disappeared and salty tears replaced it.

"Don't cry my child." A soothing voice called out of nowhere

"Who…who are you?" I stuttered

"There's no need to worry about such things child, at least not yet. For you see you do not belong here yet." The voice whispered

"What?" I asked? What did they mean I don't belong here? This is heaven isn't it? And I am dead right?

"My dear child, you were not supposed to die, but because of that act of kindness you have been given another chance. You can start your life over, but you must hurry quickly." The voice sounded anxious

"But?" I was cut off

"There's no time for questions child, just remember that you are you and no one else can take that away. Now be off!" before I knew what was happening I felt my self being pulled back, it took my breath away and then I felt my eyes fly open. I resisted the urge to get up because I didn't know where I was or what was happening.

I took deep breaths, and calmed myself down. I was covered by a white sheet. I smelled gun powder, and I heard gun fire and shouting. I gently lifted the sheet off to see I was in the tavern and there was no one here, but I saw someone coming. It was a man he was old, not too old but he looked familiar. Then I realized he was Cosette's father. The one I had given the letter to. He walked past me and I grabbed his leg. He was about to scream until I put a finger to my lips and slowly got up. He only stepped back and helped me up.

"Please stay silent Monsieur; I am in need of your help." I pleaded

"You are that girl, the one Marius was holding, the one that died?" he asked

"Yes, but I am alive, well (I pointed to my side) barely. I need to get to a hospital please can you take me there?" I pleaded so badly, if god had given me a second chance I wasn't waiting another minute.

"Yes, but hurry quickly!" he helped me up and we snuck out the back door. We walked in the tunnels so we wouldn't be spotted. It seemed like hours, but in reality it was only minutes. My legs gave out, but the man picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. Soon I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews, and the follows! I was so surprised how many people responded to this story so thanks so much! And just so you know this is a little different from the play I mean besides the obvious reason that Éponine lives. So please don't be upset if I mess up on something's, but for the most part I know what I'm doing so please R&R.**

**I do not own Les Misérables**

Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open; I quickly reached for my chest to feel a bandage and suddenly the entire event of last night resurfaced.

"So it wasn't a dream?" I whispered to myself. I was in a hospital in a bed I saw nurses and doctors.

"Your awake?" I heard a voice next to me. It was Cosette's father. He was smiling, I checked to see if he had any wounds, he did, but they were bandaged like mine.

"Thank you very much for helping me last night." I whispered quietly.

"You're very welcome, but you have some explaining to do." He said sitting on my bedside

I took in a large breath and told him everything. How I was Thénardiers' elder daughter that used to live with Cosette and how I was so sorry on how I used to treat her. I told her how my father beat me and I was part of his gang, also how I had loved Marius and had almost died saving his life. And last, but not least I told him about my vision from what I believed to be god.

"So you see? I cannot go back. I must start a new life for myself and forget about my old one which is why you can't tell Marius ok?" I asked pleadingly

"My dear child I will not speak a word on one condition?" he said

"And what would that be?" I wasn't really sure what I could give him?

"That I accompany you on this journey." I was stunned, but he was not finished yet.

You see his real name is Jean Valjean; he is an escaped criminal who had once been released, but went against his parole and disappeared. He started a new life for himself thanks to the church and became a mayor of a nearby town. Cosette's mother died and Valjean took after her, but was being chased by Javert; an evil police officer who I had not had such good relations with either. Anyway so he now knows that Cosette will be taken care of by Marius and is intending to start a new life. He said he could help me too and we could both start fresh.

"So do we have a deal" he said holding out his hand with a smile. I gently lifted my hand and took it.

"Wait ah sec here I'm commin too!" said a high pitched voice from behind the curtain. Out came my little brother Gavroche. He was kicked out by my parents years ago so I saw him only during the day when I was in town. He still didn't know he was my brother yet.

"Gav (**It's her nickname for him)** it's so good to see you I thought you had died!" I said with a smile. Gav came running over and gave me a hug.

"What happened at the barricade?" I asked quickly. I needed to know if Marius was alright.

Gavroche's grin dropped. "Ponine there all dead, well except for Marius he mysteriously disappeared after being wounded in battle." He looked over at Valjean with a questionable look.

"He was wounded, but still breathing. After I brought you here Éponine I went back to the barricade, I was there in time enough to stop little Gavroche here from going to get ammo off the wounded or dead soldiers. I told him to go back and make sure you were safe. After he left I continued to fight in battle. Marius was shot; not to bad, but the mental shock knocked him out cold. I lifted him up and took him in through the sewers and took him to another doctor not far from here. He went home to Cosette this morning." Valjean said so fast if I wasn't right next to him I probably wouldn't have heard him. That pained me a little to know Marius was with Cosette, but I didn't let it bother me. He belonged with her anyway.

"Gavroche, are you sure you want to come with us? It could be very dangerous." I said turning toward him.

"HA! Danger is me middle name!" Gavroche jumped and punched his fist in the air. We all laughed at that. It was settled we were leaving this God awful place and starting over.

Once I was finally healed from the hospital Gavroche and I set out to the location Valjean told us to meet him at. Once we got there I knew that we didn't belong. We were in the richer part of Pairs and compared to other people me and Gavroche looked so out of place, but we kept moving until we found the house Valjean told us to meet him at. We hid behind a carriage until I saw Valjean run out of the house straight toward us.

"Are we ready to go?" he said with a smile. We both shook are heads with a smile. Deep down I was actually feeling excited about leaving, but I couldn't help this feeling of regret. I was leaving the only life I had ever known. I was leaving the only man id ever loved, but that was then and this was now. That old me was dead and this was the new one. I could never look back only forward and only hope that my new life was better than my last


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! And here you have it chapter 3 please R&R!**

Chapter 3

***2 years later MPOV***

It's been 2 years sense the fight at the barricade, 2 years sense I saw my friends die, and two years sense I married Cosette. It was an early spring morning and I was walking to the cemetery like I had everyday sense Éponine died. Her grave was in the back of the cemetery, under a willow tree. I carried white roses in my hand which had always been her favorite. Once I was under the tree I was hidden from the outside world and in my own. I laid down the roses on her grave stone. It was a sad little thing, when she died her father didn't really give her much of a funeral, but after asking around where he had buried her I quickly found thee place and had been coming here ever sense.

I took a seat under the willow tree and sat their staring at the grave. This was the only place I could be by myself and alone. Cosette had asked to come with me tons of times, but I tell her no. She got quite upset so I told her I stopped going and I snuck out early in the morning so I could be alone. God she could be sometimes quite annoying. She always comes with me wherever I go, and she can't help herself when it comes to wilderness either. I could only imagine her and Éponine in the forest. Ponine would be making shelter and trying to find help while Cosette would sit there utterly helpless.** (No offense to Cosette fans!) **Sometimes I felt it was in the spirit of the moment that I fell in love with her. Of course she was kind and gently, but sometimes I didn't want that. I wanted someone with a free spirit, exciting, adventures, someone like…

I turned away from the grave stone and looked up at the sky. I remember when she died like it was only yesterday. She disguised herself as a man and went to deliver a letter to Cosette for me, but when she came back she was shot trying to protect me and return the letter. When she was dying she admitted to having feelings for me, at the time I was shocked and was sad because I felt I didn't have those feelings toward her. But now I realized I did love her, but what good did that do? She was dead and gone and there was nothing I could do about it. My eyes glossed over with tears and I turned back toward the grave.

"Ponine I miss you…" I wiped my eyes and walked out of the cemetery.

I was on my way to work when my best friend André caught up to me and landed his hand on my shoulder. You see André moved here after the barricade incident so he never really knew what happened, but he was there for me and always cheered me up.

"Hello Marius!" he said with a smile

"Hello André how are you this morning?" I said a little sadder then I had intended

"Marius what's wrong? Have you been crying?" André asked me

"Um yeah, sorry I was just…just visiting an old friend" I said

"I'm sorry Marius, hey I was going to ask you this anyway would you like to go out of town with me tomorrow?" he said with pleading eyes

"What? Where?" I asked, it was kind of on the spot, but it sounded like a good idea.

"My uncle Co-owns a tavern in a little town outside of Paris; it's not exactly the high society we live in now, but its home. I grew up there and my uncle is always sending me letters begging me to come and visit. It's a perfect opportunity for you to get out and be free! So what do you say?" he had the biggest smile I'd ever seen. I couldn't tell him no even if I wanted to.

"Alright it will be an Adventure!" we laughed and continued our walk.

I wasn't really sure what this trip had in store for me, but I was going to make the most of it and hopefully find some sort of closer for whatever had been bothering me lately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks you so much guys for the story follows/ favorites I really do appreciate it! Special shout outs to ilovemusic'forever, MermaidPrincessAly1/19/13, .123,** **ofmiceandmaddie, and FfionsFangirlFeelsXXX thanks for the awesome reviews and as requested I will continue! On with chapter 4! And just so you know these characters are based off the 25****th**** anniversary cast.**

**Chapter 4**

MPOV

"Are you sure you don't wish for me to join you Marius?" Cosette asked as I was loading my bags into the carriage where André was waiting.

"I'm fine my darling, its only 3 days I'll be back before you know it!" I said with the happiest smile I could.

"Oh no need to rush home dear I'm perfectly fine here, but I hope you enjoy yourself." That came as a little bit of a shock usually she would be like "Do hurry back" or "Please come back soon!" I decided not to take too much time worrying about it. Then I saw our gardener Benjamin coming straight toward me.

"Have a safe trip me lord I wish you well!" he said with a smile. He was a good man. I hired him after Cosette had kept asking for a marvelous garden. They seemed to get along well together, which was nice because when she wasn't talking to me, she would be out in the garden where he was working on her latest project.

"Thanks Ben and do keep a good eye on Cosette for me will you?"

"She will be just as you left her upon your return."

"I've no doubt about that I have total trust in you my good man, now if you will excuse me we must be off, good bye my love." I said giving Cosette a kiss and hurrying into the carriage. She and Ben waved us off as we drove farther and farther away from my home.

It seemed as though we had been driving for hours. We talked most of the way, but now I was just staring out the window day dreaming. Of all things I was thinking about Éponine, the way she used to smile. It was very rare that she would but when she did it was as if heaven had placed itself upon her lovely lips. I remember when I first met her in town she was very private and very quiet, but once we got to know each other we became best friends. I told her everything, but she never exactly did the same. She would show up with bruises on her arm. At first I asked a lot of questions, but she would become silent and wouldn't talk about it. After a while I stopped asking, but the bruises kept coming. Soon I knew who they were from her father. He was a low life scum bag who would treat her like garbage. She never deserved to be treated that way. She deserved the world; I had to stop thinking about that because it just upset me more. After a while I fell asleep.

I awoke to someone gently shoving my shoulder.

"Wake up Marius lad were in my home town!" I looked outside my window at a happy sight. It was a lively middle class town. There were houses and shops that were light ever so brightly. Music was playing somewhere and people were dancing in the street. All I could see were smiles as far as my eyes could see. It was absolutely nothing like past towns I'd been to especially Saint Michele. There weren't beggars, drunks, and prostitutes around every corner. The town was clean, there were no rats running in the middle of the street. This was a place I would be proud to call home.

"It's not much, but its home." André said with a smile.

"I think it's wonderful!" I was so excited to see the rest of the city. Soon we arrived outside of a large tavern. André and I stepped outside to take a good look at the place.

"It's been in my family for generations." André said

"I thought you said your uncle co-owned it?" I asked

"He did, but originally it was my families. My grandfather died about 2 years ago and we came into a shortage of money. If we didn't come up with the money then we would have had to close down, but I guess you could say god blessed us with a miracle. About 6 months after my grandfather died a man and his two children arrived in town. The man and my uncle became friends, but when my uncle told him about how he would have to close down the tavern the man said he would co-own it with him. So they both pay half their share of rent and this place still keeps running." I laughed

"That was some good luck! Have you ever met this man before?" I asked

"Only once, I moved away a little after he moved here with his children. He has a boy and a girl. The boy would be about 13,now and the girl would be about probably about your age Marius** (I wasn't sure how old they were)**. They were very nice when I met them." Just then a boy came out of the tavern.

He was small, with dark brown/black hair and big brown eyes. He was dressed very nicely; not to proper, not to ragged. He looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't recall ever meeting him before.

"Ello sir I can take your bags for ye!" the boy was strong. He picked up both are bag's in both arms and went inside. I assumed that was the boy André had just told me about.

We followed him inside. The Tavern was exceptionally large. There was a bar on one side and in the back I assumed there was the kitchen and on the sides where tables where people sat laughed and talked. And then there were stairs that I believed lead to the rooms which people slept in.

"André!" a very cheerful and hefty voice came from the back of the bar. A very heavy set man stepped out from the bar and made his way over to us. He was about 5'8 and was bald, but he did have a mustache. His cheeks were rosy and his smile was full of joy.

"Hello uncle!" André ran up to the man and gave him a hug and a handshake.

"Who is your friend here André?" the man asked looking at me

"So sorry about that Uncle this is my friends Marius Pontmercy. He and I work together and brought him here to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you sir thank you for letting me stay here and I must say your tavern is wonderful!" I reached out my hand, but the man just walked up and gave me a hug.

"Please call me Boris, and there is no need for such high society formality here young lad. Any friend of André is a friend of mine. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like!" he said with a slight chuckle.

We talked for a while at the bar until Boris called a name "Nickolas came here my boy!"

The same boy as before came running down the stairs. He looked at me and for a second his eyes were wide, but quickly they averted to Boris.

"Yes?" He said

"Can you go fetch your dad please? And where is that sister of yours?" he said

"I don't know, I think she might of ent out shoppin for s'more food!" the boy went in the kitchen and came back with an older man, maybe a little younger then Boris. He had brownish/grayish hair but was very much built. I took a look into his eyes and then it hit me I knew who he was! I hadn't seen him sense Cosette and I were married.

Cosette's father had come to me 2 days before we were to be married. He had told me he had to leave, but wanted to make sure he left Cosette in good hands. I had asked him why he had to go and he told me. He was an ex criminal who was on the run from the police. After he left our house I never saw him again. I had to lie to Cosette saying that he fled, but left a letter behind not saying where he was going. I assumed he would have gone to America, but I was mistaken.

"Marius this is my good friend Christopher, him and I co-own this tavern together. You already met his son and his daughter is around here some place. Christopher this is my nephew's friend Marius."

The man reached out his hand and I shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Marius." He said with a smile

"Same to you." I said returning the smile

"Christopher, would you mind giving young Marius here a tour of the tavern? That way I can catch up with my nephew." Boris asked

"It would be honor." We walked into the kitchen, but stopped in a hallway next to it.

"What are you doing here!" I demanded

"Look Marius it's complicated, after the Barricade I had to leave, but there was a change of plans." He looked over at the boy and then it hit me.

"Is that?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yes it is…"

I hadn't seen Gavroche sense that awful night, he had fled a short time after Ponine was shot and I never saw him again. I assumed he had been killed along with everyone else.

"He wanted a new life, so we created one for ourselves. I'm sorry that I never told you Marius, but it wasn't safe for any of us if anyone from our old lives knew." I understood.

We talked a little bit, but then he said he had to return to the kitchen I let him and found my way back to the bar. I and André chatted; I didn't tell him what I had discovered because I really didn't know how. He began to tell me stories of his childhood when Boris yelled again.

"Maria, there you are, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Boris! I got side tracked a little boy was lost and I helped him find his way home." That voice…I must have heard wrong, but I couldn't have.

I knew that voice, it had only haunted me for so long. It was the voice of an angel. I slowly turned around prepared to see I was being delusional and then my eyes locked with those big familiar brown ones that I always dreamed about. I couldn't believe it. I had to be dreaming I slowly pinched myself, but it wasn't a dream it was real. Before I could stop myself I blurted it out.

"Éponine..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait guys, but im back and ready for action! I know I left you guys on a cliff hanger last time so were picking up where we left off when Marius sees a girl in the tavern who looks like eponine. Is it her? Well you will have to read and find out!**

Chapter 5

"Éponine…" I asked. The girl looked at me for a second with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur, I believe you are mistaken, if you did not just hear monsieur Boris my name is Maria. I'm very sorry if I mistook you for someone else." She was distant the way she talked.

Was I going mad? Now that I looked at her she looked a little different then Ponine, but only slightly. Maybe I need to lie down, the alcohol must be getting to my head, but I only had 2 drinks?

"I think these boys should retire for the night, Maria will you show them to their rooms?" Boris asked her.

"Oui, follow me please." André and I followed this girl upstairs.

He was the second door down the hall so we dropped him off first. Then we went to my room all the way down the hall. I opened the door to see an average room. There was a small bed and a bedside table next to it with an oil lantern on top of it. On the other side were a small closet and a working desk. Then right on the other side of the bed was a huge window with a beautiful view of the starry sky.

"Do you like it?" she asked

"Its wonderful thank you." I turned to see the girl standing in the doorway

"Don't be a stranger, if you like you could help me unpack…" that was stupid she was a stranger, why did I say that?

She nodded and started to help me. It was silent until she finally broke the ice.

"Who was that person you called me, back at the bar?" I simply smiled

"She was an old friend who was very dear to me."

"Was?" she asked?

"Yes she died two years ago…" I went silent. I know it was long ago, but it still hurt me to say that. It never seemed right.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back sad memories I-I" I cut her off

"It's ok, don't worry about it." I turned around to see her standing in the moonlight; she looked so much like Ponine…

"Well I must go, but if you need me I'm right next-door…" she started to head to the door, but I quickly jumped and grabbed her arm.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality and I'm sorry for earlier." She simply smiled

"Your very welcome and don't worry about it." She was almost out the door

"Good night Maria." She turned back to me one last time

"Good night, Monsieur Marius." I turned quickly to see she was already gone.

I collapsed onto my bed with a sigh, she looked like Ponine, and she sounded like Ponine, could she possibly be? Back from the dead? Was I crazy there's no way…right? There was no more sense in worrying about it tonight, but I would defiantly find out tomorrow. I slowly drifted to sleep, I could have sworn though as I fell asleep I heard a small whimper coming from the next room

**Sorry its super short, but I will update soon with a longer chapter, this one kind of sucked R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me start be sincerely 10000% apologizing for not writing! I know I know it's been awhile but I have been uber busy with school and friends and well life lol but I'm back its now 2:38 AM and I feel like writing:) thanks so so so much for the reviews, follows, story/author alerts and everything else now I will shut up and let you guys read enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

This cannot be happening, why is Marius here! And just when I felt my life really had changed for good. Ugh stupid Marius why couldn't he have just stayed home with Cosette and be all lovey dovey! Even if he did leave why here of all places! This is giving me a headache. What should I do? I can't tell him it's me and as of right now he thinks it's only me because he had a little too much to drink, but that will wear off tomorrow! I have to go see papa and Gav. I know he's not really my father but it just seems right to call him that.

But before I go downstairs I stop… Marius is right next door. I still couldn't believe it, after all this time I thought I'd never see him again. I felt a hot tear slide down my cheek, why was I crying. Didn't matter I sobbed for a couple more minutes and quickly dried my face clean from tears and got up. He couldn't know it was me he just couldn't I would get sucked backed in to my old life; full of nothing but pain heart- breaking misery. I snuck out my door and went down to the lobby. It was quiet all the guest including Boris were asleep. There was fire going on one side of the staircase and on the other behind the bar was papa and Gav was sitting on a bar stool.

"Are we alone?" I ask taking a seat next to Gav.

"Yeah all em guest our sleep." Gav said.

"Papa what do I do, what do we do about Marius?" I look straight at him hoping he has a plan; he always had plan.

"I don't know about you Ponine but he knows about Gav and me. He recognized me the minute he saw me and well he said Gav here looked familiar and he put two and two together and well you know the rest." So much for a plan

"Why didn't you tell him about me then?" I asked questionably

"Because I knew you would be all fired up if I did, and it wasn't my place. I know what happened in the past and I wasn't interfering with the future." I looked up at him pleadingly

"Papa… what am I going to do, if I tell him it's me I will get sucked back into my old life; loving a man I could never have and dreaming of a life I always wanted that would never happen. But I can't possibly stop him from figuring it out and a part of me… I know this is crazy but a part of me wants to tell him, do you understand what I'm saying here?" he smiled that warm smile I always loved and came and stood face to face with me, he kissed the top of my forehead and put both his hands on my shoulders.

"Ponine you are a strong and intelligent women, you will know what to do when you stop fighting with your head and your heart. Life is full of endless possibilities but is up to us to discover which ones we want. Good night and don't stay up to late you two." He patted my shoulder and tussled Gav's hair and went to bed.

It was just him and I; we sat there for a long time before he spoke.

"Oui Ponine cheers up; you'll know what to do, you always do and I'll be right here when you need me! Remember I may be small but I aint useless." And with that Gav gave me a hug and went upstairs to bed.

I went over to the fire to put the rest out, its faint warm glow still warmed the tips of my fingers. As I was pouring water onto the fait flames an idea kept wrapping around my head, I wasn't sure if I should try it or not but as I make my way upstairs and lay in my bed all I can think of is one thing.

"It's gonna be one ell of a day tomorrow."

I awoke to the sun's light rays shinning and warming my face. All I could do last night was dream of Ponine. I got out of bed to feel dried streaks on my face, I must have been crying last night. I went to the small bathroom connected to my room and got dressed. As I was about to walk out the door I heard loud laughter coming from outside my window. I looked out to see the village children dancing in the street. They all looked so happy and I saw that dancing with them was a young women, it was Maria. A wide smile spread across her face as she danced with a little boy no older than five. Right there and then I knew what I was going to do. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for the entire guest. I was busy cooking eggs when Gav walked in.

"Ello there Maria!" Gav and I never called each other by are real names until we were alone.

"Hi there nick! What do yah need?" I was in a cheerful mood despite the fact I had a lot of pressure on my hands.

"Boris wants to see yah, says it's important." I smiled and tussled Gav's hair and walked out of the kitchen.

Boris was out in the lobby talking with his nephew; I quietly walked over and waited until they noticed me.

"You said you wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Maria would you go clean the water trough for the horses, I would ask your brother, but he did it yesterday." Boris said with a smile.

"Yes sir I'll get right to it." I quickly skipped to the alley way where we kept the horses and began to clean.

I wasn't sure how long it was I was there for but soon I started to hum a little melody, then I began to sing.

"Though the winter blows bitter cold and bright days are done there's a season we'll soon behold when we'll all laugh in the sun. Though we danced and sang through the night now those nights are none, soon they'll come a new morning light we'll sing and dance in the sun. Though the fates have torn us apart and we don't know how or when, with the dawn I know in my heart we'll be together again. I've known you a life and a day, but we've just begun, come with me I'll show you the way, we'll soon live free in the sun…We'll soon live free… in...the... sun."

"Clap, clap, clap." I nearly jumped out of my skin Applause came from behind me; standing at the end of the alley was Marius.

"I'm sorry to frighten you but, you are a very lovely singer." He said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Monsieur Ma-" but I was cut off

"Please call me Marius." He was still smiling that smile I always dreamed about.

"Maria I was wondering if you could help me." I looked up, uh oh what was going to do I couldn't say know it was my job to do whatever the guest wished for, but I might blow my cover if I do.

"What do you need?" I asked

"Well Boris took his nephew out of town today, so I thought maybe you could show me the town I've never been here and I would like to see it." He looked at me with those puppy eyes I could never say no to. And I mean what could happen I take him for a little walk barley say a word come home and avoid him for one more day!

"I would love to, just let me change, I'll be right back." I quickly went upstairs and changed.

I was so excited this was almost like a date, well not exactly he still has Cosette, but I was still over joyed! I made sure I put something nice on and made my way downstairs. I wasn't sure how this was going to go I only prayed that it would turn out alright.


End file.
